


Fight Me?

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Hospital, I'm Sorry, M/M, dean has an asthma attack an cas is his nurse, i suck, kinda human au, you know no demons no angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was miserable. Of all times, he just had to have an asthma attack right on his mother's birthday. Right in the middle of the fancy, expensive-as-fuck dinner. Right in front of the ten thousand (probably) guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me?

Dean was miserable. Of all times, he just had to have an asthma attack right on his mother's birthday. Right in the middle of the fancy, expensive-as-fuck dinner. Right in front of the ten thousand (probably) guests. 

To be honest, most of their family's so-called "friends" weren't surprised at all. I mean, this was Dean. Dean, who somehow always found himself in the most awkward situations without even trying. Dean, who on a holiday would lock himself out of his hotel room, then try to get help only to realize he doesn't even remember his room's number. Dean, who would get a motherfudging asthma attack in the middle of his mom's birthday party.

Dean's depressing train of thoughts was interrupted by a nurse coming in his hospital room. A male nurse, to be exact. And damn, wasn't that man some eye candy. Dark hair, the bluest eyes that Dean has ever seen in his life and full, pink lips which got his mind wandering in dark places. He was tall and well-built and Dean feared he had drooled on the pillows, which were currently situated in the form of a tiny mountain, covering him almost entirely. 

"Hi, I'm Cas and I'll be your nurse during your stay in this hospital." Spoke the men in a surprisingly deep voice "And now I'm here to check your vitals, so could you please remove these pillows, so I can see who I'm talking to?"

Dean blushed, then realized he had blushed and blushed even harder because of it. "No!" he yelled, giving in his childish nature "You'll have to fight me first!"

Cas just chuckled, removed the pillows (with some struggle, due to Dean's stubbornness) and said softly "Maybe later."

He silently checked his vitals and exited the room, leaving a very flustered and a-bit-less-miserable Dean behind.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Cas came to check on him again just as Dean was ready to pronounce himself dead of boredom. 

Dean began to challenge him to fight him again but at one point he felt the familiar weight on his chest. He choked, desperate to take a breath while Cas hurried to prepare a corticosteroids injection. Finally, the nurse inserted the medication in his veins and started to soothe him carefully.

"You okay?" Cas asked after a while "Do you need anything? Water?"  
"Water would be nice, thanks." Dean quietly replied, suddenly too worn out to care if he looked as awful as he felt or if the hot nurse didn't like him. He took a few sips of water and almost immediately fell into deep slumber. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Apparently it wasn't as bad as Dean thought, because he was already free to leave in the morning. 

Cas had stopped by at some point and had left him some coffee which he gladly drank, getting ready to dress up, go home (i accidentally typed go homo and thought hun, you already there wtf is wrong w/ me) and face his mother's critical glances for probably the next week or two. 

Just as he left the hospital and went to throw out the now empty coffee cup, he noticed, scribbled on its side the following words:

fight me!

{insert random number here} - Cas ;)

Dean wouldn't stop smiling all his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> well this was bad. fml.


End file.
